The Unwonderful Wizard Of Charmed
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: An attack by a warlock has a most unusual effect. Instead of being killed, the sisters and their friends end up as characters in the movie
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"The Unwonderful Wizard Of Charmed"  
  
by J. B. Tilton and Angela Roche  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "The Demon Who Came in from the Cold" and "Exit Strategy".)  
  
* * *  
  
An attack by a warlock has a most unusual effect. Instead of being killed, the sisters and their friends end up as characters in the movie "The Wizard of Oz".  
  
ONE  
  
Phoebe came into the manor. Prue and Piper looked at her from the living room.  
  
"Did you get it?" asked Prue.  
  
Phoebe smiled and held up videotape.  
  
"Apparently they don't rent it much," said Phoebe. "They said it had been months since it was last rented."  
  
"Great," said Piper. "It's going to be just like when we were kids. I've already got the popcorn made."  
  
"What are we watching?" asked Leo, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"They wouldn't tell me," said Cole in the living room. "Just that it was something they used to watch when they were children."  
  
" Oh yeah," said Phoebe. "When we were kids they used to show it every year on television. Grams didn't care for it but she always let us watch it."  
  
"So enough of the suspense," said Leo. "What is it already?"  
  
"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," said Phoebe, holding the tape in front of her.  
  
"Isn't that just called The Wizard of Oz?" asked Leo.   
  
"The movie is," said Piper. "But I read the book. It's called The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. We've just always referred to it that way."  
  
"You're kidding," said Cole. "I thought you'd hate the stereotype of witches in that movie. You always go on a rant at Halloween."  
  
"I do not," protested Phoebe. "Besides this is different. It's a classic film. And it's only a fantasy, after all. Besides, not all the witches in it are ugly hags."  
  
"Right," said Cole, "only the evil witch is ugly. The good witch is beautiful. No, no stereotype there."  
  
"Hush" said Piper. "We're allowed an occasional indulgence."  
  
"Besides," said Prue, "the evil witch gets it in the end."  
  
"Well that changes everything then," said Leo sarcastically.  
  
"You better watch it," said Piper feigning anger, "or I'll keep you frozen through the whole thing. Both of you"  
  
"Okay, okay truce," laughed Cole. "Actually it will be nice to just sit back and relax for a change."  
  
"I'll get the popcorn," said Leo.  
  
They had just begun to watch the movie when there was a knock at the door. Piper answered the door and found Darryl standing outside.  
  
"Darryl," she said, returning to the living room. "We were just watching a movie. You're welcome to join us."  
  
"I can't," said Darryl. "I'm on my way home. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by for a minute."  
  
"You're missing a great movie," said Phoebe. "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, no less."  
  
"Oh, no thanks," said Darryl. "I've seen that thing a million times."  
  
"I didn't know you liked It.," said Prue.  
  
"I don't," said Darryl. "But my kids love it."  
  
"Isn't that anti-American?" joked Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, okay enough," said Darryl.  
  
"Don't worry," said Leo, "you're not alone. We're only watching it because we were outvoted."  
  
"Leo, honey," said Piper smiling, "is it getting cold in here to you?"  
  
"I think I'd better sit down while I still can," said Leo  
  
"Well," said Darryl, "I just stopped by to say hi. Guess I need to be getting home."  
  
Before Darryl could move, a man suddenly appeared behind him. He smiled and pulled out a long dagger with a serrated edge, then put the blade to Darryl's throat.  
  
"If anyone moves," he said, "he dies." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Warlock," said Piper.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Prue.  
  
"Now that's not very original," said the warlock. "Besides, what do all warlocks want? But you three have proven to be much more difficult that most witches. By the way if the White Lighter orbs or the demon shimmers, or any of you so much as twitches, I'll leave. And I'll take him with me."  
  
Darryl stood frozen in place. He was determining his chances of taking out this guy. His captor would be concentrating on the girls. All he had to do was bide his time until an opportunity presented itself.  
  
"I'd reconsider, cop," the warlock said to Darryl. "I know what you're thinking. Believe me, you aren't that fast.  
  
"He's right Darryl," said Phoebe. "We'll get you out of this."  
  
"He's an innocent," said Prue. "Let him go."  
  
"Now that wouldn't be very wise," said the warlock. "Little ole' me against the five of you. Not very good odds. I think I'll just hang on to him for a minute."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Piper.  
  
"Again with the rhetorical questions," said the warlock. "You know what I want. But I can't just walk up and take it, now can I. Jeremy found that out."  
  
"Jeremy?" questioned Piper.  
  
She remembered Jeremy. He had been her boyfriend when they had become the Charmed Ones. Only he was a warlock. And his interest in Piper had been only in her power. Jeremy had been the Charmed Ones first vanquish.  
  
"You remember him don't you Piper?" asked the warlock. "He was my brother. Now I'm an only child. I told him you would not be easy to get. But little brother never listened to me."  
  
"And now you want revenge, is that it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Heavens no," said the warlock. "Honestly, he was a pain in the ass. You actually did me a favor getting rid of him."  
  
"So what are you after?" asked Cole.  
  
"What you were supposed to do," said the warlock. "Get rid of the Charmed Ones. But unlike a demon, I want to get a little something out of it. With their power I won't ever again have to worry about being pushed around by the likes of you."  
  
"You're just a warlock," said Cole. "Not really important in the grand scheme. Just a very minor player with delusions of grandeur."  
  
"Are you trying to piss me off?" asked the warlock smiling. "It won't work. But I know that you're thinking. If you can make me mad, maybe I'll go after you. When I do it will give them their chance to take me out."  
  
"Stop it, Cole," said Prue. "It's too risky."  
  
"Yes, Cole, it's too risky," said the warlock. "Phoebe can tell you. It's one of the teachings of the martial arts. If you lose your temper, you lose balance. The battle is already half over then."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about us," said Piper.  
  
"I've been watching you," said the warlock. "Trying to figure the best way to do this. I'm not like some of my contemporaries. Just bust in and start kicking ass. Too many have discovered that approach is awfully one-sided.  
  
"I, on the other hand, chose a more logical approach. Learn what I can about you; discover your strengths and weaknesses. Then analyze what I've learned to discover a chink in your armor, so to speak."  
  
"And you think you've found that chink?" asked Piper.  
  
"Sort of," said the warlock.  
  
He looked at the television. The movie was getting to the part where Dorothy finds herself in Oz. The warlock simply smiled.  
  
"Oh look," he said. "This is the part where the movie changes from black and white to color."  
  
Involuntarily everyone glanced at the television. As they did, the warlock incanted a spell.  
  
"Powers of darkness, hear my plea.  
  
"Help me vanquish, the Power of Three.  
  
"Bind them over and seal their fate.  
  
"Reality is altered, through fantasies gate."  
  
The sisters realized they had to act now. The magic of the spell would take effect almost instantly. Even if Darryl was at risk they had to take that risk.  
  
The three turned on the warlock. Before any of them could react, however the spell's magic took hold. Everyone in the room immediately lost consciousness. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around. She saw dozens of small, brightly colored houses. But the houses were much too small to be regular houses. They had obviously been constructed for very small people.  
  
The same people, no doubt, that now stood around Phoebe. Standing only about two feet tall, they were all dressed in brightly colored, gaudy, even outlandish outfits. Strange, even bizarre hairstyles adorned the women, and many of the men wore elaborate, overemphasized beards and mustaches. Phoebe instantly recognized these "little people". They were Munchkins from the movie.  
  
"You've got to be joking," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh no, not at all," said a shrill high voice behind her. "The Munchkins wish to know. Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"  
  
Phoebe spun around and saw Piper standing behind her. But Piper was dressed as outlandishly as the Munchkins. She was wearing a flowing pink gown and a crown. She held a wand in one hand.  
  
"Piper?" questioned Phoebe. "Oh thank goodness you're here. I don't know what that warlock did but at least we aren't alone."  
  
"I told you," said Piper. "I'm Glenda, the Good Witch of the North. Now are you a good witch or a bad witch?"  
  
"You know good and well I'm a good witch," said Phoebe. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like you don't know me."  
  
"It's okay, everyone," said Piper, "you can come out. She's a good witch."  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper. She was acting very strangely. She not only looked like Glenda in the movie, she was acting like her. And she apparently didn't recognize Phoebe.  
  
That's when Phoebe realized how she was dressed. She wore the same dress that Dorothy had worn in the move. She also had the same basket as Dorothy on her arm, and at her feet sat Toto, Dorothy's dog.  
  
"This is getting freaky," said Phoebe. "This can't be happening. I suppose the next thing that will happen is...  
  
Her voice trailed off as she suddenly began to remember the movie. It was at this point that Dorothy discovers her house had landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. Cautiously Phoebe made her way over to the house. Sure enough, a pair of feet wearing stripped socks stuck out from underneath the house. The now famous Ruby slippers sat on the feet.  
  
"Okay, this is just too weird," said Phoebe, walking back over to Piper. "Apparently that warlock has actually put us in the movie. That's what his spell must have done."  
  
Suddenly a column of black smoke erupted in the center of the small village. Phoebe knew what to expect now. She had seen the movie so many times as a kid she had committed it to memory. It was time for the Wicked Witch of the West to make an appearance.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the Witch stood in the center of the village. She wore the obligatory black dress and pointed black hat for fantasy witches, and carried the requisite broom. Everything that proved she was the vile, evil witch she was.  
  
Phoebe just stared at the Witch. The Wicked Witch of the West didn't have the long, crooked nose with the obligatory wart on the end. The traditional stereotype for historical witches. The stereotype that had always made Phoebe angry. But this "evil witch" did not fit that stereotype.  
  
Instead, Prue was the wicked witch. And she didn't seem to recognize Phoebe any more than Piper did. Apparently, being transported into the movie had clouded her sisters' minds. Made them believe they were the actual characters they portrayed.  
  
Phoebe didn't know why she hadn't been affected. Maybe it was the warlock's plan. But she couldn't think of a reason why the warlock would mask her sister's memories and not hers. Or how any of this would destroy them and give him their powers.  
  
One thing was clear. Without their memories neither Pure nor Piper could help her. Neither Glenda nor the Wicked Witch demonstrated any real power in the movie. Getting out of this was going to be difficult at best. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"Who killed my sister?" cackled Prue.  
  
"Oh, please," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's the Wicked Witch of the West," said Piper. "She's very powerful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Phoebe. "Now I guess she's going after the ruby slippers."  
  
"The slippers," cackled Prue. "Yes, the slippers. I musk have them."  
  
Prue, in the over exaggerate walk of the witch in the movie, moved over to Dorothy's house. As she bent down to take the slippers, they suddenly vanished and the feet shriveled away.  
  
"The slippers," screamed Prue. "Where are the ruby slippers?"  
  
"There they are and there they'll stay," said Piper, pointing to Phoebe's feet.  
  
Just as in the movie, the ruby slippers had magically appeared on Phoebe's feet.  
  
"Give me the slippers," demanded Prue. "Only I can use their magic. There are of no use to you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Phoebe, looking at Piper, "hang on to them tightly. They're magic must be very great for her to want them so badly."  
  
"That's right," said Piper. "Don't let them off your feet for even an instant."  
  
"This isn't over," crackled Prue. "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too.  
  
In a puff of smoke, Prue vanished from the village.  
  
"This is quickly becoming tiresome," said Phoebe. "I don't think I want to play any more. I need to find a way out of here."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "the only one who might be able to help you . . ."  
  
"...Is the "Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz," finished Phoebe. "I remember, and let me guess. All I have to do is follow the yellow brick road, right?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "Follow the yellow brick road."  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road," repeated the Munchkins in unison. "Follow the yellow brick road."  
  
"I've had enough of this," said Phoebe. "Maybe if I don't go along with this, the spell will be broken. I'll just go back in the house and wait."  
  
She turned to move to Dorothy's house and suddenly found herself away from the village. A field stretched as far as she could see on either side of the yellow brick road. To her left, sitting on a lone tree stump, was the warlock.  
  
"That's not going to happen," he said smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"What kind of game is this?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Oh, it's no game, I assure you," said the warlock. "It's quite real. And there's nothing you can do about it. The movie is playing at your house. And you'll continue to play your role whether you choose to or not."  
  
"What do you think this is going to get you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Exactly what I want," said the warlock. "You see, your sisters and your friends have no memory of who they really are. They will obediently play the roles they've been cast in to the very end. You'll get no help from them."  
  
"But I remember," said Phoebe.  
  
"Unfortunately," said the warlock. "Your ability to see the future protected you. Not that it's going to do you any good. The movie will progress normally and you'll move from scene to scene whether you want to or not."  
  
"And that's going to destroy us?" Phoebe questioned. "Have you ever seen this movie? In the end, Dorothy gets home and they all live happily ever after. No one gets destroyed."  
  
"That's not quite true," said the warlock. "You're forgetting the Wicked Witch of the West. Remember what happened to her at the end."  
  
"She melts," gasped Phoebe remembering the scene where Dorothy throws a bucket of water on the witch.  
  
"Exactly," said the warlock. "Since your sister is cast as the witch, guess who'll be destroyed? And the power of three will be broken forever."  
  
"I won't do it," said Phoebe. "I don't care what role you have me in. If you think I'm going to destroy my own sister, you have another thing coming."  
  
"As I said," said the warlock, "the movie is going to progress normally no matter what you do. Look at you right now. You refuse to follow the script. But you're still following the yellow brick road on your way to see the Wizard."  
  
"I'm still not going to do it," said Phoebe. "I don't care what you say."  
  
"It really makes no difference," said the warlock. "When the movie finishes, it will shut off. What do you think is going to happen to anyone still in it when that happens?"  
  
Phoebe just looked at the warlock.  
  
"All of this only exists because the movie is playing," said the warlock. "When the movie ends, this all ceases to exist. Returned to the realm of fantasy. Living creatures can't exist there. You and your friends will simply cease to exist once the movie ends."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Phoebe. "You're in here with us. You'll cease to exist as well."  
  
"Oh I'll be out of the film long before that happens," said the warlock. "You don't think I'd risk getting trapped in here, do you? I already have my way out."  
  
"We'll stop you," said Phoebe. "I'll find a way to stop you."  
  
"Unlikely," said the warlock. "You're going to be much to busy trying to save your sisters and friends. A futile attempt, but one you must make. And when the tape ends, I'll be there to draw your power out at that precise moment. The Charmed Ones die, I get all of their powers, and all's right with the underworld."  
  
Phoebe just glared at the warlock.  
  
"Well," said the warlock. "You must be on your way. I believe you meet the scarecrow first. Give him my regards. I'll see you near the end of the movie."  
  
The warlock simply vanished. Phoebe looked at the stump where he had sat he has given her some info. He had let her know there was a way out. All she had to do is figure out what that way was.  
  
He had also implied that things could be changed. He said it made no difference if she killed the wicked witch or not. That had the implication that she just might be able to change it. And if she could change that she might be able to change other things.  
  
But at the moment, without some clue about how to get them out, there was little that Phoebe could do. She turned and started down the yellow brick road. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
The intersection seemed to just appear out of nowhere. One minute she was walking along a lonely stretch of road. The next she was in the intersection. That sort of made sense. The movie didn't show Dorothy walking down the road. She had left Munchkin land then suddenly she was at the intersection.  
  
Phoebe looked up and saw the scarecrow hanging right where he should be. As she looked closer at the scarecrow she suddenly realized it wasn't the scarecrow from the movie. Cole hung on the crossbeam wearing the scarecrows clothes. And apparently he was made of straw, just like the "real" scarecrow.  
  
"Cole, thank goodness," said Phoebe, moving over to him. "You can shimmer us out of this nightmare. Then I can figure a way to get Prue and Piper out."  
  
"Sure," said Cole. "I can do that. Or can I? I'm just not sure. I can shimmer, can't I? Or maybe I can't. What's a shimmer?"  
  
"You do know me, don't you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Of course I do," said Cole. "Who are you?"  
  
Phoebe's heart sank. Cole seemed incapable of making up him mind.  
  
"Of course," said Phoebe. "No brain."  
  
"That's right," said Cole. "The farmer didn't give me a brain. And I can't even scare a crow. I'm a failure."  
  
Somehow it seemed almost ironic to Phoebe. Cole was one of the most intelligent people she knew. And as Belthazor he was also one of the most feared demons in the underworld. To cast him as the brainless scarecrow that wasn't the least bit frightening had an ironic twist to it.   
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Should I?" asked Cole.  
  
"And you don't remember anything, do you? asked Phoebe.  
  
"I've been up here for the longest time," said Cole. "Could you help me get down?"  
  
Phoebe reached behind Cole and easily bent down the nail holding him in place. Cole fell to the ground, some of his stuffing falling out.  
  
"I'm okay," he said, sticking the straw back into his chest. "It keeps falling out and I keep sticking it back in."  
  
"You know," said Phoebe, "I've always wondered about that part of the film. If the scarecrow has been stuck up on that pole for so long, how could he pick up the stuffing that fell out? He couldn't reach the ground."  
  
"I don't know," said Cole.  
  
"No," sighed Phoebe. "I don't suppose you do."  
  
"Is my name Cole?" asked Cole.  
  
"It used to be," said Phoebe. "I guess it's scarecrow now."  
  
"Okay," said Cole. "Who are you?"  
  
"I guess I'm Dorothy," said Phoebe sarcastically. "Off to see the Wizard to find a way home."  
  
"The Wizard?" questioned Cole. "Do you think he could give me a brain?"  
  
"I don't know why not," said Phoebe. "He's done it every time before."  
  
"Can I come with you?" asked Cole.  
  
"Like I could stop you," said Phoebe.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Cole.  
  
"It means you're coming with me, I guess," said Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked down at the basket on her arm. Suddenly she took the basket and tossed it as hard as she could into the cornfield.   
  
"I'm getting tired of lugging that around," she said. "Well I suppose we should get going. We have a tin woodsman to find. Maybe he'll be more helpful than you are."  
  
She hooked her arm in Cole's and the two began to walk down the yellow brick road. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Just as with the intersection, the small farmhouse appeared almost instantly. So did the basket again hanging on Phoebe's arm.  
  
"Great," said Phoebe, pulling back the cloth covering and peering inside the basket. "Looks like I can't even get rid of this. Well there's nothing inside it that's of any use."  
  
She looked at the farmhouse and then looked across the road at the apple trees. She thought for a minute, and then remembered this scene from the movie.  
  
"Oh, that's right," she said. "Talking trees that throw apples. That's gotta hurt. I think I'd just as soon forget this part if you don't mind"  
  
"Hey, Dorothy," said Cole, "let me show you how to get apples."  
  
"Cole, I don't think," began Phoebe.  
  
"Hey you worm infested rotting piles of kindling," said Cole to the trees, sticking him thumbs in his ears and sticking out his tongue. "Your momma was a sapling your. Your father was a weeping willow."  
  
"That's not in the movie," said Phoebe.  
  
Suddenly an apple struck her in the head.  
  
"Hey that hurt, " she cried out.  
  
More apples came flying at Phoebe. She held up the basket as a shield against the flying apples. Although she wasn't completely successful against the projectiles, they stopped within moments and she seemed uninjured.  
  
"Come on Dorothy," said Cole gathering up the apples. "This is good eating."  
  
"I'm sure," said Phoebe, walking toward the trees, "but I'm more interested in finding.... Oh there he is."  
  
"A woodsman," said Cole, moving up next to Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Chopping down a tree a year ago and it started raining and he rusted. That must have been some rainstorm. Hand me the oil can on that stump."  
  
Cole handed Phoebe the oil can and she began to oil the woodsman. As she did, she recognized him even through the silver coating on his body. It was Darryl.  
  
"Hey you screwed up," called Phoebe into the air. "There aren't any African Americans in this film."  
  
"Afri-What?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Nothing," said Phoebe. "Okay let me think. The tin woodsman has no heart."  
  
"That's right," said Darryl. "The tins man who built me didn't...."  
  
"...Didn't give you a heart, yeah, I know," said Phoebe.  
  
"We're going to see the Wizard," said Cole. "He's going to get Dorothy home. And he's going to give me a brain."  
  
"Do you think he could give me a heart?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Sure," said Phoebe, "Why not? It's in the script after all."  
  
"Could I come with you?" asked Darryl.  
  
"That's the plan," said Phoebe. "The next time we meet that warlock you can use your axe to send him to the underworld permanently."  
  
"Warlock?" questioned Darryl. "What warlock?"  
  
"Never mind," said Phoebe. "Come on. If I'm not mistaken, Leo will be the next one we meet. He's probably right around the corner."  
  
The three turned and headed back to the yellow brick road. Just as they reached the road a pillar of smoke erupted on the roof of the farmhouse across the road. As it cleared, Prue stood on the roof, broomstick in hand. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"Oh right," said Phoebe, "I had forgotten this part."  
  
"Oh my goodness," said Cole, "it's the witch."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it," said Phoebe. "She doesn't do anything yet. She's just her to make some boisterous threats."  
  
"You think so my pretty?" cackled Prue.  
  
Prue raised her hand and a fireball formed in her palm. She raised her hand and cast the fireball a Phoebe. Phoebe jumped back just as the fireball exploded at her feet.  
  
"Hey, easy with the fireballs sister," snapped Phoebe.  
  
"I see you've found some friends," cackled Prue. "Well it won't do you any good. I'll have those ruby slippers yet. And I'll deal with you and your little dog."  
  
With a cackling laugh, Prue vanished in a plume of smoke.  
  
"Don't worry Dorothy," said Cole. "I'm not afraid of no witch. I'll make sure you get to Emerald City even if the Wizard doesn't give me a brain."  
  
"And I'll help." said Darryl. "Even if I don't get a heart, I'll help you get to the Wizard. Witch or no witch.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Phoebe. "Prue didn't threaten either of you. I remember the witch threatened to turn the tin woodman into a beehive. And she threatened to stuff a mattress with the scarecrow or something like that. Pure didn't do that."  
  
"What difference does it make?" asked Darryl. "She's still after you."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't understand?" asked Phoebe. "That means what's happening here isn't exactly as it happens in the movie."  
  
"What's a movie?" asked Cole.  
  
"That's not all," said Phoebe. "The taunts Cole used on the trees. They were not the same ones the scarecrow used in the movie. He said something about little green worms in the apples."  
  
"What's a Cole?" Darryl whispered to Cole.  
  
"Me," Cole whispered back. "That's what she calls me."  
  
"Oh," Darryl whispered back.  
  
"And I've never mentioned the Emerald City," said Phoebe. "But Cole just mentioned it. Of course I suppose that could be part of the movie. But the point it that things can be changed. Maybe the warlock hasn't got as complete control over this as he thinks he does."  
  
"Warlock?" questioned Darryl. "There's a warlock? Is he a good warlock or a bad warlock?"  
  
"I don't really have time right now for a lesson in correcting myths about Wicca," said Phoebe. "Lets just say he's a bad warlock and leave it at that."  
  
"Okay," said Cole.  
  
"It's interesting though," said Phoebe. "The warlock cast you as the tin woodsman, Darryl. The only character with a weapon. And the one without a heart. I imagine you became a cop to help people. This warlock certainly has a twisted sense of humor, I'll grant him that."  
  
"Is this warlock working with the witch?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Not exactly," said Phoebe. "But he did say I'd see him again. Which means he'll be one of the characters. I'm just not sure which one."  
  
"You said something about Leo," said Darryl. "Is that the warlock?"  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "But I guess we should get moving. I still haven't found a way out of this. And if the warlock has a way out, there must be a way out for us."  
  
She linked he arms in Cole and Darryl's arms and then continued down the yellow brick road. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
Before Phoebe realized it, the small group was walking through a forest. She stopped and looked around. Cole and Darryl stopped with her.  
  
"Is everything okay Dorothy?" asked Darryl.  
  
"What?" questioned Phoebe. "Oh yeah. I was just remembering what comes next. This jumping from one scene to the next can be a bit confusing."  
  
"Are there animals in here?" asked Cole.  
  
"Some," said Phoebe.  
  
"Mostly lions, and tigers and bears," said Darryl.  
  
"Lions, and tigers and Bears?" questioned Cole. "Oh my."  
  
"Oh please," said Phoebe. "I never realized just how hokey the dialogue in this movie was before now. Come on guys. There's a friend right up there."  
  
The three continued down the path deeper into the forest. Phoebe kept looking around. She knew the cowardly lion was next. He should appear at any moment.  
  
Suddenly, the lion came bounding out of the forest toward the path. Just as Phoebe had figured, Leo had been cast as the lion. Cole and Darryl tried to hide from the ferocious beast.  
  
"Put 'em up, put 'em up," said Leo taking a boxers stance. "I'll fight you all at the same time. I'll fight you with one had tied behind my back. I'll fight you on one foot."  
  
"Right on cue," said Phoebe. "Come on out, Cole and Darryl. He's no threat."  
  
"But Dorothy," said Darryl, clanking in his metal suit, "he's a lion."  
  
"That's right," said Phoebe. "A cowardly lion. He has no courage."  
  
"Aw she's right," said Leo. "I'm afraid of my own shadow."  
  
"Really?" asked Cole. "So he's not going to eat us."  
  
"Lion's don't eat straw," said Phoebe. She turned back to Leo. "You don't know me do you Leo?"  
  
"Uh no," said Leo. "Should I?"  
  
"I guess not," said Phoebe. "Typical that the warlock should cast you as the lion. Confusing pacifism as cowardice. Okay, look, long story short, we're going to see the wizard. I'm sure he'll give you some courage so you're welcome to come along with us."  
  
"Oh, you think he would?" asked Leo.  
  
"I'm getting a brain," said Cole.  
  
"I'm getting a heart," said Darryl.  
  
"I'm getting a headache," said Phoebe. "Look, you'll be with us anyway. You might as well just come along."  
  
"Okay," said Leo.  
  
Once again the friends linked arms and continued down the yellow brick road. They hadn't gone more than a few feet when suddenly they were at the edge of the forest. A large field of brightly colored flowers stretched out before them. In the distance was a road that stretched towards the famed Emerald city that rose from the horizon in the distance.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Phoebe. "The poppy field. I've never cared for this part of the movie. It never really made much sense."  
  
"Look," said Cole, "the Emerald City. We're almost there come on."  
  
"Hold on there," said Phoebe, holding Cole back. "I don't think I really want to do this. We go into the poppy field, the lion and I fall asleep and then Glenda makes it snow waking us up. Then, the woodsman rusts up again and we have to get him moving again. And we end up making it to the city anyway. I don't think so."  
  
She turned to head back into the forest. Instead she found herself facing a set of huge doors. A voice boomed behind her.  
  
"I am the great and powerful Oz," boomed the voice.  
  
Phoebe turned to see the visage of the Wizard in the pyrotechnics of the castle. But instead of the face of the wizard in the movie, Phoebe found herself staring at the face of the warlock. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" asked Phoebe. "Of course you cast yourself as the Wizard."  
  
"You expected anything less?" asked the Wizard. "Oh you can forget trying to find me behind the curtain. That parts not in the movie yet.  
  
"You skipped a few scenes didn't you?" asked Phoebe. "You know, the part where we arrive at the city, the color changing horse all that."  
  
"Necessity," said the warlock. "The movie's a lot farther along than you think. I've had to jump ahead some to catch up. Can't have it dragging out forever, now can we?"  
  
"It really doesn't matter," said Phoebe. "Soon I'm going to get out of here and then I'm going to kick your butt. You can count on it."  
  
"I'm afraid not," said the warlock. "You see the movie is actually farther along than this scene. Right now, Dorothy and her friends are being chased around the castle of the Wicked Witch. In a few minutes they'll be cornered on the parapets. And you know what that means."  
  
Phoebe knew exactly what that meant. It was the scene where Dorothy throws the bucket of water to put out the fire on the scarecrow. It was also where the witch gets splashed with the water and melts away. With Prue cast as the Wicked Witch, it meant she would be killed.  
  
"I told you, that's not going to happen," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear," said the warlock. "Its in the movie."  
  
"I don't care," said Phoebe. "There's no way I'm going to kill my sister. I don't care what roles we're cast in. I'll find a way to stop you."  
  
"You've got spirit I'll give you that," said the warlock. "But without your magic, there's really nothing you can do about it. And either way I win.  
  
"Remember why Dorothy throws the water in the first place? The scarecrow is on fire. So refuse to throw the water and you save your sister but the demon dies. Save the demon and your sister dies. My, my, what a dilemma."  
  
Phoebe had forgotten that part. And made of straw as he was right now, it wouldn't take long before Cole burned up completely. If she refused to destroy Prue, it meant allowing Cole to die.  
  
"What shall we do?" asked the warlock, mockingly. "Doesn't really matter actually. You'd only be postponing it. A few minutes later the movie will end and you'll all vanish anyway. It might be more humane just to let her melt away instead of prolonging the agony."  
  
"You bastard," said Phoebe.  
  
"Now, now," chided the warlock, "this is a family movie after all. Lets watch our language. Don't want to be teaching the little kiddies bad habits do you?"  
  
"This is over," said Phoebe.  
  
"It almost is," said the warlock. "Enjoy what's left of the rest of your life. There's not much of it left."  
  
Suddenly the scene changed. Phoebe found herself on the parapet of the witch's castle. Leo, Cole, and Darryl were standing next to her. In front of her stood Prue holding the broomstick. Blocking any possible exit were the witch's guards. Prue raised her broom and lit the straw end from a torch hanging on the wall.  
  
"How about a little fire, scarecrow?" asked Prue as she lit Cole's arm on fire.  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe found the bucket of water in her hands. She had only a moment to decide. Throw the water, and Cole would be saved. But Prue would die. Don't throw it and Prue would live. But Cole would burn up in moments. Phoebe looked around desperately for a third alternative. 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN  
  
"No!" screamed Phoebe, throwing the bucked over the wall of the castle. "I won't kill my sister."  
  
Phoebe grabbed the tablecloth inside the basket on her arm. She let the basket fall to the floor as she quickly wrapped the cloth around the Cole's arm smothering the flames.  
  
"You lose this one," Phoebe screamed into the air. "Neither of them is going to die."  
  
Suddenly the scene changed again. Phoebe and everyone including Prue were standing on the launch platform for the wizards balloon. Phoebe looked up as the warlock floated away in the balloon, already too high for any of them to reach.  
  
"As I said," said the warlock gloating at his victory, "it doesn't make any difference. The movie ends in a few minutes. And I'm going to be well out of it before it does. You and your friends, however, will still be stuck in it when it does. Farewell, Charmed One. Rest assured your power will be put to good use killing many other witches. Say hello to oblivion for me."  
  
The warlock continued to laugh as the balloon rose higher in the air over the poppy field that surrounded Emerald City. Phoebe cursed herself. Once the wizard left that scene in the movie, he was no longer in the film. The actor playing his role went back to the previous role he had played.  
  
But the wizard was no longer in the film. As the wizard, the warlock would leave the movie. That had been his escape. And there was nothing Phoebe could do to prevent it. Suddenly Phoebe looked over at Darryl. He stood with the others waving goodbye to the warlock.  
  
"Darryl," said Phoebe, "you have to stop him. We can't let him get away."  
  
"How can I stop him?" asked Darryl. "I'm just a tin woodsman.  
  
"Your axe," said Phoebe. "Throw it and puncture the balloon. It won't float with a hole in it."  
  
"But Dorothy," said Cole, "he's the wizard."  
  
"Trust me," said Phoebe. "We can't let him get away."  
  
Darryl needed no more prodding. He took aim at the balloon and let the axe fly. The axe struck the balloon tearing a large gash in it. Almost immediately the balloon reversed direction and began to descend into the poppy field.  
  
"No," screamed the warlock. "What have you done?"  
  
Phoebe watched as the warlock and the balloon floated away from the city and steadily down into the poppy field. Soon, the cries of the warlock were lost in the distance as the balloon disappeared into the field.  
  
"Dorothy," said Cole, "now you can't go home."  
  
"Oh, I think I know how to do that," said Phoebe.  
  
She took hold of Prue and Piper's hands.  
  
"Everyone hold hands," said Phoebe. "If I'm right this will get us all out of here together."  
  
Everyone looked around confused. But just like the characters they portrayed they trusted Dorothy. They all held hands and waited for Phoebe.  
  
"Now," said Phoebe. "Dorothy got out of Oz by clicking her heels three times and repeating 'there's no place like home'. No reason it shouldn't work for us."  
  
"That's right," said Piper. "The slippers magic will take you home."  
  
Phoebe smiled at the others. Then she closed her eyes and clicked here heels together three times.   
  
"There's no place like home," she said. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like..."  
  
Phoebe stopped in mid-sentence and looked around at the others.   
  
"This isn't going to work," she said suddenly. 


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE  
  
"Of course it will," said Piper.  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "It's how Dorothy got out of Oz. But it took her back to Kansas. If I do this, that's all it's going to do."  
  
"But don't you want to go back to Kansas, Dorothy?" asked Cole.  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "I want out of this nightmare. I want everyone back at the manor."  
  
"What manor, Dorothy?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Our home," said Phoebe. "Where this all started. Where that warlock trapped us in this movie."  
  
"Give me the slippers," said Prue. "I can use their magic to free you, if you want to be free."  
  
"Free?" questioned Phoebe. "Of course, that's it."  
  
She took her sisters hands again and had everyone hold hands again.  
  
"Now," Phoebe said to Prue and Piper, "just say what I say. The Power of Three will set us free."  
  
"Dorothy," Piper said, "I don't think that will do any good."  
  
"Of course it will," said Phoebe. "Your memories may be submerged but you're still Charmed Ones, just like I am. The power is still there even if you don't know it. Just repeat after me and it should get us out of here."  
  
"Charmed Ones?" questioned Prue. "What are the Charmed Ones?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Phoebe said. "Just say it. I know this is going to work."  
  
Prue and Piper looked at each other. Everyone else looked at Phoebe as if she were crazy. Finally, Prue and Piper just shrugged.  
  
"The Power of Three will set us free," repeated Piper and Prue.  
  
"Yes," said Phoebe, "that's it. Now just repeat that over and over again."  
  
With their eyes all tightly closed the three sisters began to repeat "The Power of Three will set us free" over and over again.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and sat us. She was back in the manor sitting on the sofa. She looked around. The end credits of the movie were just beginning to roll. Everyone else was also back in the manor and appeared to be just waking up.  
  
"I guess I was more tired than I thought," said Prue stretching.  
  
"Looks like we all were," said Piper. "Even Darryl seems to have dozed off."  
  
Suddenly the movie ended and the tape began to rewind. Before anyone could move, the tape player blew up and caught fire. Piper instantly reached out and froze it.  
  
"Leo get some water," she said.  
  
Cole moved over and pulled the cord out of the outlet.  
  
"There must have been a power surge," said Darryl.  
  
"No I don't think so," said Phoebe. "I think the warlock was just vanquished."  
  
"What warlock honey?" asked Piper.  
  
"The one who attacked us," said Phoebe.  
  
"We weren't attacked," said Cole.  
  
"Sure we were," said Phoebe. "He held Darryl hostage. He cast a spell that made us characters in the movie. We only barely escaped the film before it ended."  
  
"That must have been some dream you had," said Piper.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," said Phoebe, "it was real. You were Glenda, the good witch. Prue was the Wicked Witch of the West. Cole was the Scarecrow. Darryl was the woodsman, and Leo was the lion. I was Dorothy and the warlock was the wizard."  
  
"Interesting dream," said Prue, smiling, "making me the Wicked Witch,"  
  
"It wasn't a dream," protested Phoebe. "It was real. We kept jumping from one scene to the next. We stopped the warlock form escaping when Darryl used his axe to bring down the warlock's balloon before he could escape."  
  
"I know it might have seemed real," said Leo as he finished cleaning up the tape player. "But we've all had dreams like that. Dreams so realistic we could swear they were real. But it was only a dream. No warlock attacked us. We all just fell asleep watching the movie"  
  
"Oh really?" questioned Phoebe. "It never really happened? It was only a dream? If that's true, then tell me something. If it was only a dream, how do you explain these?"  
  
She put her feet up on the coffee table. No one spoke. They all just stared in surprise at Phoebe's feet, and the ruby slippers she still wore.  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
